


What the Future May Bring

by SusanaR



Series: Green-Eyed Trickster [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ezra-is-Loki, Friendship, Future, Gen, Team, future speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wonders what it's going to mean for the future, one of the seven of them being a god of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future May Bring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure where this little one-shot will end up going in terms of the timeline of this series. It is mostly just Chris's thoughts on possible implications of Ezra being Loki, and what Loki can do. And what the team can do with Loki.

Sometimes, Chris wonders where this whole thing with Ezra-really-being-the-trickster-god-Loki is going to take them. Already, Assistant Director Travis has told him that higher-ups have taken notice. Oh, Team Seven does good work, but they aren't out saving the world. At least not yet. But when they do run across magicians or curses or magic traps, they don't end up spelled or dead. No, Ezra protects them, and they get the job done. They can't always hide that they shouldn't have been able to. 

No situation is too impossible for Team Seven, or at least hasn't been yet. Overwhelming numbers, bad guys with inside access and inside men, hired killers - nothing has stopped them. Now, that's not all Ezra. All of Chris's men are good at their jobs. J.D. could very easily be working at Stark Industries or in some secret government think tank. Vin could have gone pro as a sniper and an all around fix-it man. Nathan was certified in three different medical specialties. He could be making three figures at some of the finest hospitals in the country, but he chose to carry a gun and patch up their rescuees and agents. Josiah....if Josiah had been mentally healthy, he could have been RUNNING one of those secret government think tanks. And Chris knew that Josiah was better, now, than he'd been when he first joined them. 

Compared to all of their other team members, Chris and Buck were the also-runs. But they were also the ones who ran the show. Buck knew how to bring out the best in people, and Chris wasn't afraid. He was a good leader, too, able to see what his people COULD do even when they hadn't realized it yet. 

Chris wasn't sure if his team realized that they were getting harder and harder assignments. He wasn't sure if they had noticed that Team Seven was more and more often getting drafted into inter-agency task forces to deal with more dangerous and organized threats. And he wasn't sure where this journey would take them. Chris had thought it over carefully, and then decided to just let it ride. Most of his 'family' could take care of themselves, could handle the heat that this might bring them. Mary and Billy would wind up in the thick of things no matter what Chris did - Mary was just capable of finding that much trouble. Nathan's Rain could handle herself. The last escaped convict who had kidnapped J.D.'s Casey had come running to turn himself in, begging them not to let her near him again. Nettie Wells had survived everything else life had thrown at her; she was tough and, Chris thought, perhaps a little bit fey herself. 

It wasn't all Ezra's fault, that they were on this road now. It might already be too late to stop. Chris had wondered, a few times, if he should explain to the others about the places where this - being this good - might take them. But then he saw Nathan teaching Rain to shoot, and Travis making Billy and Mary learn everything from unarmed combat to how to survive hostage situations. He heard Josiah on the phone, telling his old buddies what to do if the old profiler suddenly lost contact with them, or spoke certain code words. He noticed Buck switching from casual liaisons with well-endowed and cheerful women to more careful assignations with well-endowed, cheerful, and well-armed women. And then there was J.D., teaching them all how to be invisible to computer searches and hidden cameras. 

So Chris figured that they all had some idea, and decided that the world had better watch out for them. Team Seven might be swimming with bigger monsters, but they were more than just Ezra. And for the times when they weren't enough, there was always Ezra. He was terrifying, but he was theirs.

And no matter where this took them, Chris was sure that it wouldn't be boring. It might be TOO interesting, but even that was good for Chris's staying out of the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who reviewed "Denying Leviathan." I hope that you liked this piece as well, even though it is mostly just introspection. Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
